Fate's Choice
by leoslady4ever
Summary: Dragon's have long depended on Fate to choose their mates, using the Mating Week to seek out their perfect match. Now though, a stubborn dragon slayer fights against the customs he was raised to believe in, and an unsuspecting mate pays the price. This fanfic is rated M for a reason, my lovelies. So if you're underage, heed the warning.
1. Soul Meets Body

_I swore I wouldn't do this, yet here I am posting another full length story! lol I couldn't help myself. For those of you who I've told about this story, you already know how much it was pulling at me. :) So, here we go again! YAY! So excited! The biggest thanks in the whole world to **Deathsembrace137** for helping me with this story. You gave me some really wonderful advice, helped me work out all the kinks, but most of all, you believed in my story. So thank you from the depths of my completely crazy, pervy being!_

* * *

_Hiro Mashima, I love you for creating the epic world that is Fairy Tail. Still. we need to talk about that last chapter. _

* * *

**FATE'S CHOICE**

**CHAPTER 1: SOUL MEETS BODY**

The day began as it usually did, the sun came up, people bustled from their homes, and mages made their way to Fairy Tail. Only this day wasn't like the others, and only the Dragon Slayers knew why. It was the first day of Mating Season, and it found the Dragons Slayers in altogether different states of mind. Natsu rarely thought about women, and he could care less about finding his mate. In his mind, he had all the time in the world for that. Hence his trip to the fishing hole with Happy.

Laxus awoke on this rather serious of days next to a woman he'd spent the night with. He didn't put much stock in the idea of there being a single mate for him out in the vast world. He was, after all, only a Second Generation Dragon Slayer, and didn't actually believe himself to be held to the same laws as the other Dragons Slayers. So, as he rolled over to stroke a hand down the naked back of the woman beside him, his mind shut off and the dragon instincts he believed to be non-existent, took over. It wouldn't be until much later, that he would realize he'd unwittingly brought his mate home with him the night before.

The start of Mating Season found Gajeel curious, as he headed to the guild. He wondered whether his instincts would stir at the sight of his tiny girlfriend. He assumed they would, seeing how she was the only girl he'd ever given a damn about. He had thought long and hard over the issue as the days leading up to this moment had come and gone, and he decided he was okay with spending his life with Levy as his mate. They hadn't been dating for long, but they got along well, which wasn't an easy thing to come by in his case. There were very few people he could actually stand being around for very long, so he figured they would be a good match.

He wasn't crazy about the choice being made without his consent, but he'd found a way to accept it. As Metallicana had told him all those years ago - there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, so he might as well learn to deal with it. He couldn't help but find it an odd thing to suddenly start thinking about sharing his life with a mate, a wife for all intents and purposes. He probably wouldn't even be considering this if it weren't for the Mating Week, but during this time, anything was possible. So, he'd prepared himself.

He pushed through the doors and scanned the room. Finding the blue-haired Script mage across the hall, he made his way over, directing a single nod to the few people who called out greetings. As he approached the table, Levy's head popped up and she beamed at him, before hopping out of her seat to give him a hug. He flinched as her arms wound around his waist, expecting a sudden rush of instinct fueled desire, but nothing happened. Confusion drifted across his features, as the girl pulled him down into a seat.

Gajeel was...shocked to say the least. Levy, the only girl he'd ever liked enough to call his girlfriend, was not his mate. How the hell was he supposed to deal with that? She was his girlfriend, but not his mate. What was he supposed to do? If she wasn't his mate, then was he supposed to break up with her? Unconsciously, he let out a growl at his wayward thoughts. Levy looked up at him curiously, her face showing clearly her confusion over the sound. He shook his head, and mumbling something about having to go somewhere, stomped out of the guild, heading in the direction of the park.

He needed time to think and the park was one of the few places quiet enough to suit his needs. He grit his teeth, thinking about all the thought he'd put into Levy as his mate, how he'd taken the time to consider their ability to get along together. It was all for nothing, as once again, things weren't going his way. _Damn, couldn't things go the way he'd thought they would once in a damned while? Was that too much to ask?_

His lip curled in anger as he thought of how Levy was bound to react once she found out that she wasn't his mate. How the hell was he going to break it to her that they were, in effect, pointless? Somewhere out there was a woman that the lovely bitch Fate had decided was to be his. Sure, he could ignore all the Dragon bullshit; Metallicana wasn't around to smack the shit out of him for it, but of course, with his luck, the moment he got comfortable with his life again, his mate would appear and he'd be royally fucked.

He walked through the entrance to the park, punching a tree as he went past, not even bothering to shield his hand with steel. He didn't really care if his hand hurt. He was too pissed. Making his way to his favorite spot under the largest tree, he failed to notice a blonde woman sitting on the ground, her back against a tree, and her face stuck in a book. His foot hooked onto her leg and down he went, crashing onto her sprawled body.

Streaks of fire shot through his body as he opened his eyes to find himself hovering over the form of the woman. Her mouth opened in surprise, and her breathing suddenly went shallow. A growl slipped up his throat as his body went into overdrive. He couldn't think, his mind had completely shut down and all he could hear in his head was..._Take_. He launched himself at her mouth, intending to devour her without a second thought. His body pressed into hers, pushing her into the unforgiving ground beneath her.

She whimpered against his mouth as she clutched him closer, arching her hips into his groin. She tugged at his clothes, neither of them having the presence of mind to move somewhere more private. Their bodies were operating on instinct alone, and everything inside them was clamoring for the release they would find only in each other's arms. Gajeel leaned back, yanking the girl's shirt apart, ripping it straight down the middle in his haste to get her naked. Taking only a moment more to reduce her bra to shreds, he dove at her breasts, nipping and biting at the exposed peaks harshly, the bristles on his face scraping along her skin.

She groaned at his ministrations as she pulled desperately at his shirt, plaintively begging to feel his skin against her own. Her need was so great, and the part inside him that was dragon raged to give it to her. He stopped his attentions to peal the shirt from his body, giving her the access she desired. Her hands crawled up his body, her nails digging in as he plied her with another fierce kiss, while deftly reaching under her skirt to rip apart her panties. He bucked against her, sending her shuddering and crying out.

Her hands found the top of his pants, unbuttoning them almost frantically. She pulled the fabric down, releasing his stiff erection, and spread her legs wide in invitation. He accepted her gift, and grasping his length, slammed himself home. He tore through her maidenhead in a single motion, snarling in satisfaction at being the first to take her. She stiffened for a moment before another burst of liquid flame rushed through her body, sending her writhing around him. He flexed his hips, pounding into her sheath with zeal, everything inside him pushing toward their completion.

She lifted her body into his, meeting him with every thrust, the sound of their rutting filling the previously quiet park. He cursed as he felt her walls closing in on him, pulsing towards her peak, and he rocked into her harder, his thrusts coming faster as they neared their end. She finished with a shriek, nails ripping through the skin on his back, as her back bowed with the force of her climax. He leaned in further, plunging into her vigorously, drawing out her orgasm.

She tossed her head to the side, baring her neck to his view, and flexing his jaw, he bit into her neck, drawing her blood into his mouth. Lifting his head, he slammed into her twice more before shouting his pleasure to the skies, his head tipped back in a roar to compliment any dragon.

As silence once again ruled the wooded area, and the Dragon fever finally sated, Gajeel shook aside the haze and leaned back, taking in the sight of the stark naked woman before him. He blinked in shock as she sat up. Her eyes were dazed and blood was making a path down her now bruised breast. "Fuck," he breathed, his mind finally putting the pieces together.

He sat there staring at her, suddenly sure the cosmos were playing a bad joke on him, supplying him with this mate, who was his girlfriend's best friend. Levy's best friend, and he had just fucked her. No, he had just mated and marked her. _What the hell was he going to do?_

"Gajeel? What...Oh no, what have I done?" Lucy asked, her confusion quickly turning into panic as she took in their naked bodies, "I don't...Oh sweet Mavis, how could I have done this?"

Her cries brought him out of his thoughts, and he found himself irrationally getting angry at her. He knew it wasn't fair; she didn't know what was going on. She was just like him; she didn't have a goddamn choice. The moment he'd touched her, he'd damned the both of them. "Could you just shut the fuck up for a minute?!" he shouted at her, feeling more guilty the more she spoke.

She flinched at his tone, but persisted in continuing to talk, her eyes welling with tears, "G-Gajeel, why did I sleep with you?"

He stood to his feet in a huff, yanking his pants up and looked down at her, still sitting there with her body exposed. He was furious, at her, at himself, at Fate or whatever deity thought this was funny. "It wasn't supposed to be you," he spat, and turned around to stalk out of the park, leaving the woman he'd just ravaged, confused and hurt beyond anything he could have ever imagined.


	2. Face The Truth

_Okay, my lovelies. Here is chapter two. Expect tons of emotions here! Hope you all enjoy! And thanks **Deathsembrace137** for being the best e-pal ever! Love you to pieces, girl! Thanks so much for your support on this story and for checking over my work here! Thanks guys for checking out my new story. _

* * *

_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Sadly, I don't. :(_

* * *

**FATE'S CHOICE**

**CHAPTER 2: FACE THE TRUTH**

Levy lifted her head as Jet flew up beside her, his breathing heavy as he dropped into a seat. The blunette tossed him a questioning look, asking, "Jet? Are you okay?

The man nodded his head, giving her a pained look. " Yeah, but...I need...to tell...you something," he answered brokenly, his air still stilted.

"What is it?" she asked, her curiosity peaked now that she knew he was okay.

He swallowed hard as he looked at her happy face and sighed, laying the information straight out for her, "Gajeel is cheating on you with Lucy."

The smile slid from her face as she stared at him, her mind refusing to accept what he was telling her. "Why would you say that?" she snapped, frowning at him, "You've always had a problem with him! That's what this is about, isn't it?"

Jet blanched, pleading with her, "No, Levy, I swear that's not it. I wouldn't lie to you. I saw them."

Her anger fell away at his words. _He saw them?_ "What do you mean, you saw them?" she asked, her heart aching in her chest.

"Umm..." he stammered, his face flushing pink, as he struggled to find the easiest way to answer her question, "They were...ah...having...sex."

Levy felt her throat closing up with unshed tears. _How could they do this to her?_ She jumped up from the table, racing towards the bathroom at the back of the guild. She didn't want anyone seeing her cry, because then she'd have to explain, and she just couldn't do that yet.

* * *

Lucy wobbled to her feet, a painful ache between her legs, but that was nothing compared to her heart. She'd harbored more than a small crush on the Iron Dragon Slayer, but she'd never acted on it, knowing how her best friend felt about him. When he'd finally chosen to be with Levy, she'd gone home to cry, using the time to come to terms with the loss. She had accepted that day that she'd never be with the man she wanted so badly, but it hadn't stopped the longing.

No matter what she'd done, she hadn't been able to let go of him in her heart. He was what she wanted, but it was impossible. She'd kept her desire to herself, never once letting on to anyone else how she felt for Gajeel. He was her deep dark secret, and she would have gone to her grave with that. She would never have tread on Levy's happiness.

Now though, she had defied everything she'd promised herself. She didn't know how it had happened, but somehow, she had fallen into his arms and given him the very thing she'd foolishly saved for him, her innocence. In a haze of unrelenting passion, she'd betrayed her best friend, no doubt destroying the relationship she'd tried so hard to be respectful of. And she had no idea how she'd gotten to that point.

She'd been sitting there, her mind fully immersed in her book, when Gajeel had literally fallen into her lap. After that, everything was a blur. She tried to focus on the memory, pushing herself to make it clear in her mind, but it was all a jumbled mess of hands, mouths, and naked flesh. He'd taken her virginity, and he didn't even want it. He didn't want her. He'd made that painfully clear, and it broke the last bit of hope she'd sheltered in her heart.

The blonde tugged at her skirt in a useless attempt to cover more of her exposed body. She tried to pull her shirt closed over her bare chest, but the fabric refused to meet, and she felt the hysterics swallow her whole. She sobbed into her hands, her emotions completely unprepared for everything she'd just endured. What should have been a beautiful moment of giving herself to a man for the first time had become something dirty, tawdry, something for her to be ashamed of. Lucy took a shuddering breath, and wiped at her eyes, as she caught sight of something black hanging from the tree she'd been sitting against before everything went nuts.

She reached out, and tugging it down, realized where she'd seen it before. It was Gajeel's shirt. She tentatively brought the article to her face, rubbing it softly across her cheeks, not even noticing how her tears wet the fabric. She slipped it over her head, crying out in anguish as the lingering scent of his body reached her nose. She'd done so well with accepting that she'd never have him, and now in a single afternoon, it was ripping her apart again.

Everything hurt - her heart, her emotions, her mind, her body. It was all too much, and she still had to deal with Levy. Her friend would never believe that she hadn't meant to do it. Hell, how could someone else understand something that Lucy herself still couldn't come to terms with. She knew herself; she knew she wouldn't do something like that to anyone, much less her best friend. Yet, she had done it, and it broke her heart that she'd have to come clean.

Levy deserved the truth, and though Lucy knew she would lose her best friend forever, she couldn't just pretend she hadn't done anything wrong. Lucy's mother had raised her better than that. You don't ignore what you've done; you admit your wrongs, you apologize and try to make it right. She didn't know how she could possibly do that. _How do you even begin to fix something like this?_

She made her way warily out of the park, looking around to make sure no one saw her, and headed for her home. She needed the security of her safe haven more now than she ever had before. She entered the house, immediately heading to her bathroom, desperately needing to soak her weary body in the hottest water she could handle. Based on the pain between her blood-tinged thighs, it was easy to see he hadn't been gentle with her.

The blonde slid into the water, hissing at the temperature, before easing all the way in. She laid there, as the water worked its magic, and rubbed at her chest, wishing she could rid herself of the horrid ache that plagued her. She had a sinking feeling, that as the truth came out, it would only get worse.

She climbed from the tub, drying her tender flesh, and pulled on a simple pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. Looking at the clock beside her bed, she realized that she had been holed up in there for more than two hours. She winced as she bent over to pull on her sneakers and stood up to head to the guild. She would have to face Levy at some point, and she'd rather get it over with sooner rather than later. Besides, she refused to compound her sin by avoiding it. Levy deserved better than that from her.

Lucy walked to the guild, her stomach clenching with apprehension. She was beginning to feel as if she was heading to her death. She wrapped her arms about her body, trying in vain to generate some warmth. She just felt so cold. She reached the guild much sooner than she would have liked, and reaching out to grasp the door handle, she paused, taking a deep breath, and stepped inside.

She looked around the room, searching for the small blunette, when her guild mates began calling out their greetings. She lifted her hand in answer, giving off a horribly fake smile. She got a few worried looks as she went by, but didn't bother to offer explanations. She spotted the girl she was looking for sitting at a table alone in the back corner of the room. She took a deep breath and stepped up beside her, calling softly, "Levy-chan."

The blue-haired girl turned to the blonde with tears in her eyes, and said, "Tell me it isn't true. Tell me that you didn't sleep with Gajeel."

Lucy choked at the devastation in her friend's eyes, as her own tears spilled over. "I'm sorry," she answered weakly, "Levy-chan, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what happened."

Levy shot from her seat, facing the girl she'd considered her best friend, and snapped, "You don't know what happened? I can tell you what happened! You spread your legs for a man who was taken!" Her shout brought the attention of the whole guild as she continued, her tears now pouring down her face, "How could you do that to me? He was mine! You know how I feel about him!"

"Levy-chan please, I didn't mean to do it. I-I don't understand why it happened," Lucy begged, her face equally soaked, "I would never try to hurt you. I can't even remember it; it's like something took over me. I couldn't fight it."

The small blue-haired girl launched forward, her hand smacking against Lucy's face with a resounding crack, sending the blonde's head flying to the side. "Don't call me that! How dare you come in here and try to excuse what you've done! You make me sick! I can't believe I was ever friends with a slut like you!" she screeched, not even caring that every person in the guild was now actively watching the spectacle.

A small voice broke out, trying to get the Script mage's attention, "Levy, wait!" but no one was hearing her.

Lucy gasped, falling to her knees, her heart breaking apart under the attack, and she pleaded once more, "Levy, I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. I would give anything to change it. Please believe me...I wasn't trying to get him. I don't know what happened."

Levy brushed her aside, racing towards the back of the guild, Jet and Droy fast on her heels, leaving Lucy slumped on the floor. Lucy rose from the ground slowly, and she turned to face the rest of her friends, knowing how they'd feel about her now. Lifting her head, she took in the looks of disappointment, sadness, disgust, and quite a few of anger. She knew she had earned their condemnation, but that didn't change how much it hurt.

"Lucy, how could you do that?" Mira spoke, her voice holding revulsion, "She loved you like a sister!"

Lucy winced as though struck once again. "Mira, I don't know. I didn't mean to...I.." she trailed off, seeing no sign of empathy on the woman's face.

The Water mage sneered at her, adding, "Lucy is lucky that Levy only slapped her. Juvia would have done much worse if Lucy had done that with Gray-sama."

The blonde stood there, taking their shots, one after the other, all while a tiny voice desperately tried to get them to stop. She felt like she owed them their chance. They had been her family, had sheltered her from her father, and had saved her more times than she could count. She had betrayed one of their own, and she deserved their damnation. Finally, the last one spoke, and with their final word, she shot out the doors, her feet pounding on the road as she raced to her house.

* * *

As soon as Lucy was gone, Wendy's voice was finally heard. Tears were pouring down her face as she tried to speak, "You don't understand. She's telling the truth. It's the mating. She wouldn't have been able to stop it."

"Wendy, stop. Honey, she did something wrong, and it isn't right for her to try to explain it away like it was nothing. She hurt Levy," Mira scolded her lightly, wrapping an arm around the girl's shaking shoulders.

"No, it's not that! I'm telling you. It's mating week for the slayers. That's got to be what happened! Lucy would never hurt Levy like this," the Sky Dragon Slayer cried, her eyes begging someone to believe her and fix everything with Lucy. She'd seen how Lucy had taken their words, her body flinching as though each sentence was a physical blow. There was no telling what would happen if no one listened and stopped this.

"That's enough!" Erza shouted suddenly, causing Wendy to jump in fear, "I don't want to hear any more of it. You're making excuses to cover Lucy, and she doesn't deserve your help. She has dishonored us all by her actions. We don't tolerate someone hurting our nakama, and that's what she did."

Charle clung to her young charge as she frown at the redhead, and snapped back, "Don't talk to her like that. If she says there's a reason for Lucy's behavior, then that's the truth. You should be listening to her."

However, Wendy shook her head, wiping her tears away, and spoke softly, "Don't bother, Charle. They're not going to listen to us." She walked to the door, carrying her Exceed in her arms, turning back one last time to add, "You're going to regret this, and I really hope by then that's it not too late."

She pushed the doors open, and ran from the place she called her home. Lucy needed someone in her corner, and Wendy was her only hope. The Celestial mage didn't know what had happened to her, didn't know how things would be changing for her now. There was no going back.

She arrived at the blonde's apartment, and knocked on the door, waiting for Lucy to answer. When no one came, she turned the knob and slipped inside, instantly feeling bad for intruding, but something was pushing her to enter. She didn't know what to expect, but she had learned to follow her instincts. She made her way through the kitchen and sitting area, following the sound of agonized weeping.

Wendy found Lucy in her bedroom, throwing clothes into a bag, as she almost constantly wiped at her eyes. It broke Wendy's heart and for once, she was angry with the dragon traditions she'd been taught. How could something that was supposed to be so good, destroy a perfectly wonderful person like Lucy. It had taken everything from her in an instant. What she couldn't understand was why hadn't Gajeel been with her? Why hadn't he explained to her that she was his mate? Why hadn't he been the one to break the news to Levy?

She shook the thoughts away and focused on the frantic woman in front of her. "Lucy," she called softly, stepping into the room. The blonde jolted at the sound of another's voice, her eyes widening in fear, before she realized who was standing there. Her eyes remained cautious, as though she expected the small girl to pounce on her like the others had. "Are you okay?" Wendy asked, her voice full of concern and care.

Lucy inhaled sharply, and burst into sobs, shaking her head back and forth, before dropping it into her hands. Wendy ran to her and wrapped her arms around the crying woman, and whispered to her, "You're not alone, Lucy. I know you were telling the truth."

The Celestial mage lifted her head, her harsh breathing breaking up her words, as she stammered, "You...you do?"

"Yeah. From what you said at the guild, I figured out what happened," the blue-haired girl answered, "Tell me how it started."

The blonde blanched for a moment, worried about discussing such topics with the young girl, but Wendy assured her that it was necessary. Besides, she already knew everything there was to know about sex anyway. Lucy opened her mouth, and said, "I was in the park, reading a book, when Gajeel tripped over my legs, and fell right on top of me. After that, it just...happened. I still can't remember it all. It's like it's...hazy or something."

"As I thought, it wasn't your fault at all, Lucy. There's nothing you could have done to stop it from happening," Wendy explained.

Lucy's brow wrinkled in confusion, and before she could ask anything more, Wendy pulled her over to the bed, and instructed her to sit. The small girl climbed onto the bed, setting Charle next to her, before looking over to the woman in front of her again. "Alright, before I get into what happened to you, I have to tell you something about myself and the other Dragon Slayers. There are a great many traditions that affect us because of the part of us that is dragon. One of the most important is Mating Season, a period of 7 days where our dragon sides come out to find a mate. It isn't a situation where the Slayer gets to choose. The choice is made for us, as we have only one mate in the whole of Earthland."

"But what does that have to do with me?" Lucy asked, trying to dry her eyes.

"I'm getting to that. Now, we don't know who our mates are, but if we touch them during the Mating Week, it activates a surge of Dragon instincts, causing the Slayer to initiate the mating. The Slayer and the Mate have sex, their minds completely shutting down to allow the mating instincts to take over. That's why this happened to you; you're Gajeel's mate."

* * *

**_A/N: Okay guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think will occur in the next one!_**


	3. Things Change

_Okay, my dears! Here's another update for you all! I love you to pieces, as well as **Deathsembrace137** for checking over this chapter, for giving me such great ideas, and being such a huge supporter of this story. You're so awesome!_

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THINGS CHANGE**

Lucy sat there staring at Wendy, the phrase repeating over and over again in her head, 'You're Gajeel's mate'. Her mind couldn't accept it, couldn't make sense of what the little Dragon Slayer was telling her. _How could she possibly be his mate?_ Finally, she found her voice, and said, "What? That doesn't make any sense."

"Lucy, it's the only thing that does make sense," Wendy pointed out, "There's no other explanation for why it happened."

The blonde's head went down in shame, a tear streaking down her cheek, as she mumbled quietly, "What if I told you that I've wanted to be with him since before he got together with Levy?"

Wendy's eyes went wide at Lucy's confession. She'd had no idea, and she was certain that no one else had either. The Celestial Spirit mage had found a way to hide her feelings for Gajeel so well. _How lonely that must have been,_ she thought, _to never be able to speak of it, especially to her closest friend, not to mention how much it would have hurt to see the one you cared about ask out your best friend._

The blunette supposed, it could explain why Lucy had slept with the man, if the fact that they had sex was the only issue and you discounted her character. However, there were other things to consider, like why Gajeel had sex with her, why Lucy couldn't remember things, and why it came out of nowhere. Those other indications threw the blonde's supposition out the window, which meant that she just couldn't accept that her feelings for her friend's boyfriend had nothing to do with her sleeping with said man.

"Lucy, it doesn't make a difference. Everything points to The Mating - your hazy memory, the way it came out of nowhere, and let's face it, we both know you'd never do that to Levy if you'd had the ability to decide," Wendy reasoned.

The saddened woman lifted her head, looking deeply into the Sky Slayer's eyes, and questioned, "You really believe that? You don't think I'm selfish enough to do something that horrible?"

"Not even for a second," Wendy answered, her smile completely certain.

"Thank you for believing in me, Wendy," Lucy cried, throwing her arms around the small girl, holding her as if she was all Lucy had left in the world, which, considering what had occurred at the guild, might not be far from the truth.

The blunette shook the compliment away after she was released, before turning questioning eyes back on the woman in front of her, and asked, "Lucy, why wasn't Gajeel with you at the guild? If he's your mate, he should have been by your side to explain things, first to you, and then to the guild...especially Levy."

Lucy's face fell again as she relived his words. "After it was over, I-I was confused. I asked him why I had slept with him, and he told me that it wasn't supposed to be me. My virginity is gone, and he never wanted it in the first place," she whispered bitterly. She'd lost so much in one day, her friends, her place in their family, and now her guild as well.

"He said that to you?" Wendy gasped, hands held against her mouth in horror, "It's an honor to find our mates, a gift, and he told you something so horrible?"

"I guess he wanted it to be Levy. I mean, he's never wanted me, so why would he want me now, after finding this out?" Lucy shrugged, her eyes filling with tears again.

Wendy could see how hard she was trying to keep her cool, and it broke her heart. She was a lot more mature and knowledgable than a lot of their guild members believed her to be, so she knew how much Lucy was hurting. Lucy was one of the few that didn't treat her like a small child, and Wendy had always appreciated it, and now that the blonde needed her, Wendy wasn't going to let her down.

"It's going to be okay, Lucy. We'll go back to the guild tomorrow, once everyone's calmed down, and we'll get everything fixed," the Sky Dragon Slayer comforted, patting the woman's hand with her own.

However, Lucy just shook her head sadly, and said, "I'm not going back, Wendy. I can't stay here like this. Didn't you hear them? They don't want me here, and I can't bear to be so close to all the people I love, and know they feel like that about me. I just...can't."

"What are you saying?" Wendy asked, feeling something akin to panic flood her being. _She couldn't mean that she was leaving Magnolia, could she?_

The Celestial mage's head rose fractionally, as she whispered the words that Wendy had prayed she wouldn't hear, "I'm leaving town...for good."

"No, Lucy. Come on, we'll work everything out tomorrow. I know we will. Natsu should be back, and he'll make them understand. They'll listen to him," the small girl pleaded.

"I can't do it. I feel so ashamed, and I've already hurt my best friend. There's nothing here for me anymore, and after how everything happened, there's no guarantee that Natsu would believe me either," Lucy answered, her tears falling unhindered, as she stood up once more to pack her things.

She was giving up. Wendy could see that now. She had decided, and there was nothing that would change her mind. It hurt to think of all that had changed in one afternoon. As she thought of Lucy going away, her mind came back to the mating bond, and she stood abruptly, rushing to Lucy's side with a shout, "Lucy, you can't go. You've already mated with Gajeel. If you leave now, it could make you both really ill. Mates aren't meant to be separated like that."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Wendy. He didn't need me before, and it certainly doesn't matter to him now. He's strong; he doesn't need someone like me," Lucy explained in a defeated voice, as she continued sorting her things.

"Lucy..." Wendy began, only for the taller blonde to interrupt her, "Wendy, stop. Please. I'm not trying to hurt you, or anyone else. I am leaving tonight. I'm not going to change my mind."

The blunette nodded her head slowly, finally facing the truth, and as her eyes met the small ones belonging to her Exceed, she knew what she had to do. She couldn't let Lucy go on her own, especially not with the mating bond causing her to get sick. Lucy didn't understand what that meant. She had no idea that every day that she stayed away, the farther she got from Gajeel, the worse it would be. Her body would slowly weaken, her magic diluting constantly to combat the drain, until eventually she would wither away and die. Wendy wasn't about to let that happen to someone she loved.

"Then I'm going with you," Wendy pronounced firmly, her head high with determination.

Lucy's eyes went wide at her words, when another voice was heard, "So am I!"

Tears slid down the blonde's face as she took in the sight of the small Slayer and Charle, both standing there looking every inch as stubborn as she was at the moment. "You don't have to do that, guys. You should stay here," she whispered, as she pressed a hand to her chest.

The pair shook their heads, and Wendy affirmed their choice once again, "We're going with you, Lucy. We're not going to change our minds."

Lucy gave a little laugh at hearing her own words repeated back at her, and pulled them both into a hug, as she murmured softly, "Thank you."

* * *

Gajeel smashed open the door to his house, his hands marred with cuts and blood from all the trees he'd smashed his fist into on the way home. He was so incredibly angry, more than he'd ever been before. Everything was wrong. This couldn't be right. It couldn't be what Fate had decided for him. How the fuck was he supposed to deal with this? Just walk up to Levy and say, '_Sorry, you aren't my mate, so we can't be together anymore. But the good news is, your best friend is. So, I went ahead and fucked her already_'?

This was beyond messed up. In all the times, he'd thought about the Mating, he'd never been concerned about it, never been worried about who would be chosen for him. Now, though, he felt like Fate was laughing at him, maybe punishing him for all the wrong he'd done in his life. It was fucking insane that Bunny-Girl would be the one destined to be his mate. _What kind of sick joke was this?_

Striding to the kitchen, he pulled a cold beer from the fridge, and made his way to the shiny metal table he'd crafted with his own two hands. He stood before it, remembering the pride he'd felt in making every piece of furniture in his house, and suddenly he hated it. He hated them all. Being surrounded by metal had always made him feel at home, but now, it was a reminder of everything that was fucked up in his life.

The bottle shot from his hand, shattering against the wall, already forgotten as his hands slammed into the table. He crushed through the metal with his iron arms, ripping through it like butter thanks to the magic his father had bestowed upon him. He raged through the house, demolishing all the things he painstakingly constructed, and for the first time in his life, he hated his magic.

He hated the metal, and the title of Dragon. He hated the way his body turned into his element, and how he loved to consume it. He'd never felt that way before, but now, every bit of that was a point of reference to show him that he wasn't his own man. He was finally getting the point that his life didn't belong to him anymore. It would forever be controlled by instincts that hadn't started out as his own. They were the dragon's, and he wasn't sure what to do with it anymore.

"Gajeel, what have you done?" a deep voice questioned behind him, a wealth of surprise in its depth.

The Dragon Slayer turned to see his Exceed standing in the doorway, shock splashed across his face as he took in the devastation around them. Gajeel huffed once, before giving the couch a final kick, and heading back into the kitchen. He said nothing, knowing Lily would follow him, as he opened the fridge for another beer. _Maybe he'd manage to actually drink this one_, he thought.

Lily made his way into the room, his expression cautious, as he studied Gajeel. "I just came from the guild," Lily offered, causing Gajeel to instantly tense up. He knew what was coming; his gut was screaming it. "Lucy came in to talk to Levy," the serious cat continued, pausing to allow Gajeel to explain things.

"What do you want to know, Lily?" he asked gruffly, leaning back against the counter, "Just spit it out already."

"You've mated with Lucy, haven't you?" the Exceed asked, getting right to the heart of the matter.

Gajeel pressed the bottle to his lips, tipping it back to take a long draw, before addressing his friend, "What's it matter?"

"What's it m- Have you lost your mind?" Lily exploded, his small body phasing into his battle form instantly, "Do you have any idea what they said to her at the guild? They crucified her! I didn't even realize until after she'd left, what must have happened, but by then it was too late."

Gajeel grunted in response, his temper rising with every word Lily said. Truth be told, it seemed like it had been a rolling boil since he'd left the park, just waiting for someone to spew all over. "It's not your problem," he growled.

"No, it's not my problem. It's yours. So, why the hell weren't you there with her? Why didn't she seem to have a clue what was going on, Gajeel?" Lily returned, his face pulled tight in anger.

"Why don't you mind your own goddamn business?!" Gajeel shouted as he abruptly kicked away from the counter.

Lily shook his head in disappointment, as he mumbled, "You're not the man I thought you were if you plan to leave her on her own like this."

The Dragon Slayer stepped towards his Exceed and spoke, his voice deceptively calm, "I'm not going to say this again, Lily. Stay out of my business." Gajeel didn't wait for an answer. He just stomped from the room, and headed to bed, leaving his closest friend to sigh after him in sadness.


	4. She's Gone

_As promised, update is posted! :) Now, some of your questions will be answered! Thanks to **Deathsembrace137** for beta-reading my work. Love you guys for reading and for those of you who review! _

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**FATE'S CHOICE**

**CHAPTER 4: SHE'S GONE**

_**Two days later...**_

Natsu strolled through town, headed towards Lucy's house. He had been determined to stay away from all women until after Mating Week was over, but he'd grown quite hungry out there on his own. He was used to eating almost constantly, most of the time filling up on the food from Lucy's well-stocked fridge, and knowing his partner's habits, decided that it would be safe to sneak in.

He knew Lucy always headed to the guild by 9 in the mornings, so he figured that 10 would be the perfect time to slip into her place unseen and wrangle a meal. He licked his lips as he climbed onto her window sill, already imagining the delicious things he'd find inside, but he stopped short as he dropped into her bedroom. His head whipped around the room, taking in the complete lack of stuff.

A bad feeling crept over him, as he lifted his nose to take a whiff, finding only a faint hint of her scent in the air, almost as if she hadn't been there in days. His gut clenched as he searched through the rest of his friend's place for her belongings, those little things that screamed this was her house, but he found none. The whole apartment was cleared, but for two small envelopes on the desk.

He walked toward the desk, hesitating for a moment as a wave of dread hit him, before picking up the first and opening it.

_Dear Natsu,_

_I'm sure by now, you've noticed that I moved out. I'm sorry I couldn't be here to say goodbye to you in person, but I don't think I could handle seeing the disappointment on your face when you find out what I've done. I can barely bring myself to think of it, so I know it would have killed me to face you. You were the one that brought me here, and gave me a family, and I'll never forget that. You are the best friend anyone could ever have, and I'm so sorry to let you down like this._

_I wish you didn't have to find out, because I know you will never be able to look at me the same way. And though it hurts, I have to own up to what I've done, and face the consequences of my actions. Most of everyone in the guild knows the truth now, and I don't think they'll ever be able to forgive me for hurting one of our own. I don't think I can either, especially Levy. I know I should be the one to tell you, but I find myself unable to do it, so I will play the coward and leave you to find out from everyone at the guild._

_Please remember that I love you and everyone in Fairy Tail, and I am so sorry I messed everything up so badly. Thank you for giving me a home, Natsu, at least for a little while. Be happy, and know that wherever I am in the world, I believe in you._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

Natsu dropped into the seat, the paper fluttering to the ground, as his eyes filled with tears. He stared at the wall, his mind refusing to believe what he'd just read, until he looked around the room again. _It was real. She was gone. _He closed his eyes on the sight of the once happy place, and wished, wished with all he had that this was some horrible dream, that his best friend was even now at the guild, laughing at their friends' antics and waiting for him with her near constant worry about money. As he opened his eyes, a tear fell, because he knew the truth, his childlike prayer wouldn't be coming true.

His heart ached as he thought of life without her, no more sneaking into her comfy bed, no more dragging her off to fish with Happy, no more talking about weird Lucy things. Oddly enough, he found himself even missing the Lucy kicks she'd give him when he would aggravate her past her limit. His eyes leaked, leaving his face wet and cold. For only the third time in his life, he was cold, and it was all from the loss of someone he loved. Igneel, Lisanna, and now Lucy.

He pushed the thought away, knowing it would cut him off at the knees, and instead tried to focus on the why. She'd said over and over again that she'd done something wrong. _What could she have done so wrong that she had to leave?_ Lucy wasn't a cruel person. She didn't try to hurt people, so why would she say that? Why would she think the guild wouldn't forgive her?

The questions shot through him, and with each one, his confusion grew. He had to know why she'd left. He had to know what had caused his best friend to leave him. Standing to his feet, he grabbed up her note, and nearly stormed out of the building, before he remembered the second envelope.

_Dear Natsu,_

_I'm sorry about leaving without saying goodbye, but I can't let Lucy go alone. She's so sad. I tried to explain to everyone at the guild what happened, but no one would listen to me. They thought I was just trying to make excuses for her, but I know you will believe me. Lucy is Gajeel's mate. They went through the Mating today, but Gajeel didn't explain what happened to her. From what she said, he seemed angry that it was her. When Lucy came to the guild to talk to Levy, it went really badly. Levy was so angry, that she slapped Lucy, and everyone found out. Lucy tried to tell them that she didn't know how it happened, and how she could barely remember anything about it, but they didn't believe her. I did, but they were so loud, yelling at her, that I couldn't get them to hear me. They don't understand what we know. With the way it came out of nowhere, and how Lucy is, the Mating is the only thing that makes sense. We both know she wouldn't hurt Levy on purpose like that._

_I tried to explain it to Lucy, but she doesn't seem to believe me. Either that or she's so hurt that she doesn't care. She's determined to go. I can't stop her, so I'm going with her. I'll do my best to keep her safe, Natsu, but you know she's going to start getting sick almost immediately. I'll keep trying to get her to come home, but I wouldn't hold out much hope, at least for a while. I'm sorry I couldn't convince her to stay and talk to you. After the way the guild reacted, she was too scared that you would somehow hate her. I'll keep in touch to let you know how we're doing as often as I can. We'll miss you._

_Love,_

_Wendy_

Natsu froze as he thought over what Wendy had said. Lucy and Gajeel had mated, he had obviously not explained the Mating to her, the guild had been cruel to Lucy, they wouldn't listen to Wendy's explanations, and now Lucy was gone. Fire flared up within him, his body heating with the rise of his anger. Lucy had done nothing wrong. That bastard had mated her, and left her thinking that she'd betrayed her friend, and then their guild mates had made her feel even worse about herself. He shot out of the house, running every step of the way to the guild, his vision, more than once, marred by the sting of tears. As the guild came into view, he put on a burst of speed, and promptly ran right into someone coming around the corner.

"What the hell, Natsu?" Laxus shouted as he picked himself up off the ground.

Natsu acknowledged the older Slayer and apologized, bobbing on his feet, ready to run again, when a feminine voice caught his attention, "Hey Natsu, what's wrong?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer turned to see Cana walk up beside Laxus, and he fairly snarled, "Lucy's gone. So is Wendy."

"What do you mean, they're gone?" the card mage asked, her face stilling as she grew serious.

"Luce packed up all her things, and she left town. She just left me this note, saying she did something wrong, and the guild wouldn't be able to forgive her," Natsu said, throwing his arms up in disgust, "I didn't know what she was talking about, until I read Wendy's letter. Here, just read it."

He handed over the two letters, the edges slightly singed with the spike of his magic he'd been unable to control. Cana read through them quickly, Laxus following along as he looked over her shoulder.

Cana's face paled, as she said, "Oh no...Levy. What a mess. Poor Lucy, she must be feeling so horrible. She doesn't seem to even realize she didn't have a choice."

Laxus's face settled into a scowl as he growled, "Why the hell didn't he tell her? She's his mate."

Suddenly, Cana gasped. "Oh God, she left town. Didn't you say mates can't be away from each other?" Cana asked Laxus, her face horrified at the implications.

"Now you now why I'm running," Natsu snapped, "She's gonna get really sick if we don't get her back soon."

Laxus grabbed Cana's hand and motioned for Natsu to follow, as he said, "We better get everyone out looking then."

They burst through the doors, finding Fairy Tail much the way it usually was, and Natsu yelled over the noise, "Hey, shut up for a minute!" He waited for the noise to die down, and then continued loudly, "We gotta go look for Luce!"

The entire guild went completely silent, each person looking at another to respond, before Mira stepped around the bar to say, "I'm sure she's at her house, Natsu. She hasn't been by here in a couple days."

"A couple days," he breathed, not believing she'd already been gone so long. She'd probably already started feeling the effects of the separation. "Shit, we have to hurry," he said, turning to find that Laxus and Cana looked panicked too, "We have to get her back here now!"

"Natsu, she's fine. You don't understand. She's just avoiding the guild because she doesn't want to face us. She hurt Levy a lot, you know,"Mira explained, her voice edging into disapproval.

Natsu's head shot around at her words, "No, you don't understand. The Dragon Mating Week took over her. She couldn't have stopped it, Mira. She wouldn't have been able to think at all."

The Takeover mage shook her head in disbelief as she tried once again to reason with him, "Natsu, I know Lucy's important to you, but you can't make excuses for her. What she did was wrong, and you know it."

"Mira, it isn't about right and wrong," Laxus shouted, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Why won't you just listen for a minute?" Cana groaned in frustration, suddenly seeing what Wendy had been talking about when she'd said that the guild had refused to hear her.

The blue-haired water mage stepped up beside the small group and stated matter-of-factly, "Juvia doesn't like it that you are all defending Lucy. She shouldn't have slept with Gajeel. He belongs to Levy, and Lucy tried to steal him."

Natsu's very small bit of patience snapped at her words, and he screamed, "No, he doesn't belong with Levy! Lucy is Gajeel's mate! If Levy had been Gajeel's mate, then he would have had sex with her, and not Lucy!"

"How dare you say that! Levy is the one you should be trying to look out for, not the one who hurt her!" Jet pronounced loudly, his face flushed with rage.

At that very moment, Master walked in the guild, his face showing that he'd heard the tail end of things. "What the hell is all this ruckus?!" he shouted, his body expanding to his full size. Yells went up around the guild, everyone vying for the older man's attention, causing him to yell again, even louder, "Quiet! Laxus, explain."

"Lucy and Gajeel went through the Dragon Mating, and everybody was being shitty to Lucy when they found out she had slept with Gajeel," Laxus told his grandfather, pausing to give the rest of the guild members a glare, "Even though she didn't know why it had happened. Wendy even tried to explain to them that the Mating can't be stopped, but they wouldn't listen. Now, they're doing the same with us."

Makarov's head turned to the side as he shrunk to his regular size and asked, "Why would Lucy not know about the Mating?"

"According to what Wendy said, Gajeel didn't talk to Lucy at all about it," Natsu sneered in disgust.

"He didn't tell her anything?" the small man clarified, his arms folded as he considered the situation, "Tell me why you think they're mated."

"Wendy said that Lucy couldn't remember much about it," Natsu explained.

Cana broke in, adding, "And Lucy would never do anything like that to Levy. It has to be the Mating."

"Why are you even involved in any of this, Cana? You're not a dragon slayer," Jet smarted off to Cana, his tone snide.

"I'd watch how you talk to her," Laxus told him, his deep voice serious and cold.

Natsu rolled his eyes and answered nonchalantly for his friend, "She and Laxus are mated."

"What?" Mira asked in shock as Laxus turned to the pink-haired man and snorted, "I didn't think you noticed."

"I noticed. I've just got other things on my mind," the Fire mage acknowledged.

Master called attention back to the issue at hand, saying, "It certainly sounds like they went through the Mating, but I still don't understand why Gajeel hasn't spoken with Lucy about it. She needs to be informed, so she knows what to expect. Natsu, maybe you should go get her and bring her here. Things will be changing, and if she doesn't understand everything, she could get hurt."

"She's probably already hurt, Gramps. She left Magnolia two days ago," Natsu said worriedly, before turning accusing eyes on his guild mates, "After you all tore into her like some kind of criminal."

"Natsu, we weren't trying to get her to leave, but what she and Gajeel did was awful. We couldn't just pretend that it hadn't happened. What about Levy? What about what she's going through?" Lisanna reasoned in a calm voice, trying to cool his anger.

Cana stepped forward and answered Lisanna, "No one is saying that we don't care about what Levy's going through. We all know this is going to be hard on her, but it couldn't have been stopped. I don't even know how to explain it to you guys. You don't know what it's like to go through it."

"It's a complete lack of control," Laxus provided, his face showing his annoyance with having to reveal the information, "You don't think. It just happens. You're completely taken over by these powerful instincts towards the one who's meant to be your mate."

"We agree with Laxus," Freed announced with conviction, as he and the other Raijinshuu stepped up behind their leader, having just entered the guild.

Juvia gave him a curious look, and asked, "Juvia wants to know how you can have an opinion, when you have just arrived."

"If Laxus says something, then it's the truth," Freed explained his assurance, nodding his head once as he continued, "We have no need to hear everything to know that."

Natsu looked around, taking in the skeptical expressions on nearly every face in the guild, and growled, "What the hell is wrong with you guys? How can you not believe us? You know Lucy well enough to know she wouldn't do anything to hurt Levy on purpose."

"Natsu, you have to understand," Lisanna pleaded, "It doesn't matter that Lucy didn't mean to sleep with Gajeel. She did it, and it hurt Levy. There's no changing that."

Natsu snarled as she reached out a hand to him, but the sound cut off abruptly as she made contact. The two stared at each other for several moments before they launched at each other, hands clutching in a bid to get closer as their mouths met in a frenzy. The guild as a whole went utterly silent, nearly each member dropping their jaws in shock at the spectacle in front of them.

"Well, I guess we should have seen that coming," Makarov deadpanned, as the pair groped each other shamelessly.

"Do you get it now?" Cana sneered, folding her arms across her ample chest.

It took only seconds for Mirajane and Elfman to regain their senses and race towards their sister and her would-be suitor. "It isn't manly to do these things in public!" the large man shouted, his face a blend of embarrassment and fury.

"Let go!" Mira screeched, straining to pull Lisanna out of Natsu's determined hold.

The fevered mates screamed as they were separated, sounding like a pair of agonized animals, as they labored against the restraints of her siblings.

Makarov shook his head at the scene, and spoke loudly above the noise, "Mira, Elfman! Enough! You cannot stop this. They were destined for one another. Now that the Mating has begun, it will not end until they're joined. Separating them will only cause them both harm."

Mira looked up with tears in her eyes, as she realized what he was saying. Her sister was pulling against her with every ounce of strength she had, desperately trying to reach the equally enraged Slayer. A sob climbed up her throat as she dropped her arms, letting her baby sister go, watching as the girl raced towards the man she knew Lisanna had loved since childhood. Elfman's arms released a moment later, and Natsu flew at the youngest take-over mage, instantly taking her in his arms once again.

Laxus cleared his throat, before suggesting, "Yeah, you're gonna want to move them into another room...fast."

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought!_**


	5. I'm Not Okay

_Here's the new update guys. I hope you guys enjoy! Love to my beta, **Deathsembrace137**. She amazing and wonderful._

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: I'M NOT OKAY**

Lucy made her way down the street, heading for the local news bulletin board in the town square. These little towns always had odd jobs to be done, ones that guilds would have no interest in, and that's what she was after. She was a guild-less mage now, no matter what her hand or Wendy had to say about the matter, and she would need the income.

At the moment, Wendy and Charle were searching for a suitable place to stay, deciding on an inn until they knew for sure there was enough work in this town to support them long term. Lucy approached the large announcement board with her fingers crossed. She was already feeling a bit run down, and she just wanted to find an easy job so she could get back and rest.

She'd noticed Wendy watching her closely ever since they'd left, her eyes seeming to count the many times Lucy had yawned, making the blonde feel a bit self-conscious. She didn't buy into the idea that she was Gajeel's mate, and would now be getting sick. She refused to acknowledge the possibility. After all, she'd heard Natsu talk about mates before briefly. He'd had such a serious attitude, his face touched with a look of awe as he spoke of finding the one that was made for him. He'd acted like it was a precious gift to a slayer. _If she'd actually been Gajeel's mate, wouldn't he have treated her differently?_

Her mind went back over his words, 'It wasn't supposed to be you', and the hateful part of her brain pondered why he'd say that if he didn't believe her to be his mate. Lucy shoved the thought aside, deciding that it didn't matter whether she was or wasn't. She wasn't in the habit of throwing herself at men who seemed to feel nothing for her but disgust. Though, she supposed if she was honest, a part of her wished their coupling had been the result of some secret Dragon thing. It would ease the guilt she felt.

The Celestial mage focused on the loose advertisements tacked onto the board, scrolling through them until she found a suitable job for the pair. It was a simple request, ridding a small area of some troublesome animals that were digging up the crops from the town's garden. Lucy pulled the paper down and carried it to the town magistrate for approval. She read over the entire listing as she waited outside the building for her companions. They'd planned to meet here after they'd finished their respective jobs.

"Lucy!" Wendy called out, running towards her with a bright smile on her face, "We found an inn a few blocks away."

"That's great! I've got a job for us too. It'll be pretty easy and the pay is decent," Lucy informed them, giving the younger girl a soft smile for her accomplishment.

"Oh really? What is it?" the blunette asked excitedly, and Lucy had to laugh at her bubbly attitude.

"We have to take care of some strange animals that have been tearing up the town's garden," she answered, as the smile fell from her lips. She reached a hand up to her chest, rubbing almost absent-mindedly at the spot over her heart, where a dull ache had begun.

Wendy's cheerful demeanor shifted into one of concern as she asked, "Lucy, is something wrong?"

"What?" the blonde asked, pushing the distraction from her mind as she turned her attention back to the little slayer, "No, I'm fine, Wendy. Nothing to worry about. Let's go get this job approved and head to the inn you picked."

The younger girl and her Exceed shared a look before following Lucy into the building, where they went through the process of gaining permission to work the town's free-lance jobs. A short time later, the three exited, heading off to the inn for a good night's sleep. They had to work tomorrow, and it wouldn't do for them to be tired on their first mission in this town.

As they stepped into the room, Lucy headed straight for the bathroom, hoping a bath would help her feel more herself. She shut the door gently and turned on the water, as her hand went to her head, wincing a bit at the pain. She had been having headaches for the last two days, ever since they'd left Magnolia. Ever since she'd left Gajeel. _Could Wendy be right? Was it possible that she was Gajeel's mate? Could it be that she was the woman meant to be with him forever?_

_No._ She shook her head. She couldn't think that way. She couldn't afford to think about him at all. Even if somehow, the stars smiled down on her, making her his perfect match, it wouldn't matter. He didn't want her. She'd already decided; she wasn't going back home. She sighed to herself in sadness. She had to stop thinking about it as home. Fairy Tail was what had made it home for her, and she'd caused such a rift there with her actions, that she didn't think she could ever bear going back.

Her mind circled around the situation as she sank into the heated water, bringing her back to her former friend. The tiny bookworm had been one of her closest friends from almost the moment she'd stepped into Fairy Tail. They'd been in sync with one another from the very beginning, with their deep conversations and insatiable love of books. Now, there was such a vast chasm between them, one that Lucy feared could never be crossed. As much as it pained her, she knew that Levy needed her gone. Being there would only remind the blue-haired woman of her betrayal, and Lucy didn't want to hurt her even more.

Yes, she'd made the right decision to leave, to give the people she loved the space they needed. A whisper drifted through her mind..._Liar, you're running away_. She closed her eyes as she acknowledged the truth of that statement, at least in part. She understood she was running from the anger and pain she'd caused her best friend, from the disappointment and disgust of the guild, and most of all, from the heartbreak of knowing the man she loved detested the thought of being with her.

She wasn't a fool. She knew what the look on his face had meant. He'd stood there as he'd dressed himself and looked down at her like she'd destroyed his life, like she'd invaded his world, leaving explosive charges to detonate and send everything into utter ruin. She'd sat there like some wilted flower, her entire being cleaved in two at his complete disregard of her. He was every hope she'd ever had, and she was nothing to him.

She drew her legs up, pressing her face to her knees, and finally let the tears go, the ones she'd been holding back with the last dregs of her strength. She knew Wendy was worried about her, like the small slayer was waiting for her to fall apart. Lucy didn't want to give her more to be concerned about, but she just couldn't hold it in any longer. Her heart was so broken, her love for Gajeel choking her, and now there was this horrible ache, a deep well of emptiness. She tightened her grip on her legs as despair clawed at her, pulling at her determination to start over.

It tugged at her, trying to weaken her resolve to stay away from Magnolia. It wanted her there, but she was nothing, if not stubborn. She'd had to be to make it on her own after she'd left her father. It had been frightening, going from a life of wealth, to a life of struggle, and knowing she'd have to go it alone. Now here she was, doing it again, though this time, she had Wendy and Charle.

A gasp flew from her mouth as she felt a sharp stab of pain in her chest, sapping her remaining energy, and leaving her heaving against the side of the tub. A knock instantly sounded from the door, Wendy's voice coming through clearly, "Lucy! Are you okay?"

The blonde woman climbed to her feet, albeit with some difficulty, and called out her assurance, "I'm fine, just getting out now."

Lucy toweled off quickly and slipped on her clothes before heading out into the room. She felt Wendy's eyes on her as she trudged wearily to her belongings and dropped the dirty clothes atop her bag, looking up to smile encouragingly to her little friend.

"Lucy..." Wendy began, biting her lip anxiously, as though unsure whether to proceed with her question, "You're starting to feel it, aren't you?"

"Feeling what?" Lucy asked. She felt immensely foolish for pretending she didn't know what the girl was talking about, but she just felt so raw at the moment. She didn't want to talk about how she felt.

The blunette edged closer, wringing her hands together, as she continued, "You're feeling the effects of being away from Gaj-"

"Wendy, please don't say his name right now," Lucy pleaded, as the ache flared up again, "It...it makes it worse."

The young girl nodded sadly and asked, "You know it's the truth now, don't you? You can feel it."

A tear slipped down Lucy's cheek as she turned her head away. "I know," she whispered into the quiet room.

"Then, let's go home. Please Lucy. I don't want you to hurt anymore," Wendy cried pitifully.

"I can't," Lucy continued softly, finding herself unable to speak any louder, "It can't be my home anymore, Wendy."

Charle stepped towards Lucy slowly, and said sternly, "Lucy, you can't run from this forever."

"I know, but I can't be there right now. I don't...I don't know if I will ever be ready to see them at all," the blonde confessed, her eyes filling at the conflicting feelings flooding her. She hated the thought of never seeing Fairy Tail again, but the thought of going back equally pained her. She felt so very lost, adrift in the sea with no boat in sight. She wasn't sure how she'd ever feel right again.

Wendy reached her arms around Lucy, hugging her tightly as they both cried. "Wendy, I think you and Charle should go back," Lucy spoke after a time, her mouth moving gently against the girl's head.

"No," the Sky Slayer wailed, her voice pitiful in the silence, as she shook her head frantically against the blonde's chest, "I won't. You'll get sick without me here to heal you. I won't go home without you."

A deep sigh slipped from Lucy's mouth as she murmured, "Shh...it's okay. I won't make you go, but you have to promise me that when you want to go home, you won't be afraid to tell me."

"O-okay," Wendy answered, "But not without you."

"Sweetie, I may not ever go back. You have to go at some point. It's still your home," the Celestial Spirit mage reasoned as she continued to hold the small girl in her arms.

The youngest Dragon Slayer looked up with a saddened face and whimpered, "It's yours too. You belong with us, Lucy."

Lucy shook her head slowly, and said, "I'm not so sure of that anymore."

She led Wendy to bed, tucking her into bed as her own mother used to do for her, and waited for Charle to settle in beside her, before climbing into her bed. She burrowed under the covers, her hand unwittingly making its way to her chest, as she realized that Fairy Tail would always feel like home to her. She'd just never dreamed that her home would end up being the place that she didn't belong.

* * *

Gajeel sat on the floor in his house, his back leaned against the wall of his living room. He had destroyed every bit of furniture he owned in his fit of rage two nights ago, but he still couldn't give two shits. He twisted off the cap from another bottle of whiskey and took a quick swig, grimacing as the fiery liquid slid down his throat. He had spent the last two days going through the cycle of getting completely trashed and then sobering up long enough to buy more booze, just so he could do it all over again.

He hadn't been by the guild even once, and no one had come looking for him, which was just as well. _He was horrible company at the moment anyway,_ he thought in drunken amusement, his arm already moving up to bring the bottle to his lips again. He was determined to drown out that annoying feeling of emptiness in his gut. It was all her fault, that blonde-haired menace.

_Gajeel, get your ass up and go get your mate_, his dad would say. He could hear him in his head like a broken record, that gravelly voice getting under his skin like nothing else could. This time though, his dad was wrong. Fate was wrong. Somehow in the grand scheme of things, his mate had been chosen wrong. The voice started in on him again, and he grumbled, "Definitely ain't drunk enough if I can still hear your angry ass."

He drained the bottle in a single go, wincing sharply before chucking it across the room. Lily would be having a fit if he could see the state of their home, but the little traitor had abandoned him with a lame rebuke, "I have no intention of watching you drink yourself into oblivion, all because you've refused a woman perfectly suited to be your mate."

Sorry bastard was choosing Bunny Girl over him. _What the fuck was up with that?_ They'd been together through thick and thin, and now all of a sudden, Lily was going to leave him to his own devices because the Exceed didn't like how Gajeel was 'handling things'. Like it was any of his business anyway.

He was his own man, and no way was he letting anyone decide how his life was going to go. He shouldn't be stuck with a woman he barely even knew all for the sake of some archaic tradition. His chest tightened as a wave of longing and sadness pressed down on him. He grit his teeth at the invasion, knowing it belonged to _her_. He wanted no part of it, no part of her thoughts or feelings. He just wanted to be left alone.

A sharp growl shot from his mouth as his fist slammed against the floor. His body felt foreign to him, with one part raging against his mating bonds and another aching to find the blonde woman. He fought against the dragon instincts inside him, the ones that clamored for her touch, the ones begging to seek her out. He wouldn't be pushed into accepting her.

He should have been the one to make the choice. Who could know better what kind of woman he needed, than he himself? He was supposed to be preparing for a life with his girlfriend. He should have been explaining the Mating to her, and what their life would be like together, not drinking himself into oblivion on the floor of his wrecked house. A voice, sounding oddly similar to his own, whispered through his mind, 'Levy was never going to be your perfect match.'

Gajeel snorted._ Like the Bunny Girl could ever be perfect for him._ He brushed it aside and reached for another bottle, intending to end this argument for the night. He wrenched the top off and drained a quarter of the golden fluid, leaning back against the wall for support. He hadn't anticipated this Mating, hadn't looked forward to it, but he thought he'd been prepared. Though, how could he have prepared for the unconscious bedding of a woman who was all but a stranger? _His life had been anything but easy,_ he thought as his head lolled to the side, _Why had he thought this would be any different?_


	6. Respect

_A new update for you wonderful people! Love you all so much! Thanks to my beta, **Deathsembrace137** for checking over this for me! She's so fantastical! :)_

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: RESPECT**

Natsu awoke the following morning feeling better than he ever had before, and looking beside him, he could easily discern why. He rolled over onto his side, as he took in the sight of his mate, the woman he had been forever destined for, and smiled. He hadn't intended to start such a serious stage of his life at this point, but he couldn't help feeling happy for the way it had turned out.

Igneel had prepared him for this moment, though he'd been far too young to truly understand everything that was involved at the time. His father, despite Natsu's innocence, had made sure that the young slayer would know just what to expect, and how to truly appreciate the gift of a mate. He had known that a day would come when he would find this mystery woman, when he'd stumble his way into her life and instantly change things for the both of them.

He'd been raised to view this act with a sense of wonder and awe, and he fully intended to do so. Lisanna had always been someone special to him, a girl he'd loved in one way or another since he'd met her long ago, and now, she was his mate, his perfect match.

Natsu took a moment to remember all he'd been taught about taking care of his mate, determined to make his father proud. _Your mate is the other half to your soul, Natsu. Protect her with everything you have, honor her, and love her. As she is your mate, you are hers, and the two of you must live your lives together in harmony. You take your steps together, never leaving the other behind, always supporting each other. Your lives will be tied together for all time, Natsu, so make sure your mate has all that she needs. And remember son, don't ever break that bond with her, because her life depends upon it._

Natsu smiled, thinking of all the ways he would care for his little mate. Now that he'd found her, he was never letting her go. He felt pretty sure that Lisanna loved him, and if she didn't, he would do everything in his power to make her fall in love with him. She was going to be by his side for the rest of their lives, after all, and he wanted her to be happy with him.

He couldn't wait to share the news with Lucy. She'd been after him for so long to pursue a relationship with Lisanna. She'd been so convinced that he and the take over mage belonged with each other, and she had unknowingly been right. His smile slowly faded, as he recalled that his friend was going through the same thing he was. She should even now be lying beside her mate, happy and content, but she wasn't. She was gone.

Worry flooded his mind at the thought of her out there, with only Wendy between her and the weakness that was sure to come. He clenched his fist, anger making its way throughout his system as he thought of Gajeel, and how he'd just let Lucy go. He couldn't understand any dragon slayer abandoning his mate in such a way.

A sudden movement beside him drew his thoughts away momentarily as his mate awoke, her eyes instantly finding his. Lisanna's face screwed up in concern as she reached a hand up to his face and asked, "Natsu, why are you so angry?"

"You just woke up, Lis. How'd you know I was mad?" the pink-haired man asked, pulling her gently into his chest.

The white-haired girl blinked for a moment, her mind trying to come up with the answer, and answered, "I-I'm not sure. I could just feel it."

Natsu chuckled lightly, brushing a strand of hair from her face, saying, "Exactly. You're my mate now, so you'll be able to feel my stronger emotions."

"You mean, like last night?" she giggled lightly, trailing a finger across his bottom lip.

"Yeah, like last night," he laughed, before pulling her closer, "And like now." He leaned in for a kiss, pressing their mouths together in earnest, his body responding to the feel of her nakedness against him.

Lisanna sighed as she pushed his face away, regret showing in her eyes, as she murmured, "I am way too sore to do that again right now."

Natsu pouted at her, faintly disappointed at being turned away, but considering that last night had been her first time, he could wait. Hell, they had their whole lives ahead of them. His mate rolled her eyes at him, blushing as she reminded him, "Natsu, we literally spent the entire night doing that."

"Doing what?" he teased, kissing along her jaw line, "What did we do all night?"

She smacked his arm and squealed as he nipped at the skin of her neck, "I'm not saying it!"

"Come on, just say it once," he continued, his hand straying down to her backside.

"Fine, but then you have to stop," she succumbed, her voice becoming breathy, "W-We made l-love all night."

He growled deep in his throat at her admission, loving that she'd realized that he'd been loving her, not just having sex, "Damn, I like hearing you say that."

She shivered as his mouth moved down her body, and moaned, "Okay...maybe one more time."

"I'll be gentle," he agreed, his voice muffled as he spoke against the swell of her breast.

* * *

Gajeel's morning began, hours into the afternoon, with the sound of banging on his door. His eyes squinted blearily around him, taking in the fact that he had slept the night away on the floor of his kitchen. He closed his eyes again, rolling onto his hands and knees to struggle to his feet. He stumbled towards the loud banging noise, snagging a forgotten bottle of liquor from the counter on the way, and wrenched the door open.

Seeing a pink-headed man standing there, Gajeel sneered angrily, "What the fuck do you want?"

Natsu looked his fellow dragon slayer up and down, wrinkling his nose up at the heavy odor of alcohol wafting through the open doorway, and stated, "Well, don't you look like shit."

"Like I give a damn. Now, go the fuck away," the Iron Slayer groused, turning around as he sent the door flying in Natsu's face.

"I'm not going anywhere until you get off your ass and go get your mate," Natsu argued, his voice going lower in warning, as he shoved the door aside and strolled in. He stalled in the entrance to the house, and cringed at the mess the man had made, uttering a quiet, "Damn."

Gajeel spun around, his irritation rising at the man's persistence. Fixing the younger man with a scowl, he rumbled, "Get outta my damn house, Natsu."

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere. Lucy is your mate, so you need to fix this," the fire dragon slayer answered with equal fire, standing his ground in defense of his friend.

Gajeel snorted in derision, "Mates. What a load of bull shit. I'm not taking on some woman I barely know just cause some old ass tradition says I have to." The little fucker didn't know a damn thing about his situation._ Let's see him have to break things off with his girlfriend, all to satisfy some woman who meant not a damn thing to him, and then see how he likes it,_ he mused.

"It's not just a tradition, and you know it," Natsu pressed, "It's fate. It's who you're destined for, the person who will be everything you need."

"I don't give a shit about fate," the older mage answered with a smirk, raising his bottle up to show the other man, "Besides, I got everything I need right here."

Natsu shook his head, as he tried to keep his cool, "Gajeel, you can't ignore this. You're only going to cause Lucy and yourself more pain by trying to pretend you can change it. You have to go to her."

The black-haired man narrowed his eyes, saying, "What I do is none of your fucking business, so why don't you get the fuck outta my face?" He wasn't about to let this little shit tell him what to do. This was his life, his choice, and he'd be damned if he let anyone else make it for him.

"It's my business when you act stupid and hurt my best friend, and I intend to stay in your face until you stop," Natsu challenged, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I've got nothing to do with that girl. She got her one free fuck, so now she can do whatever the hell she wants for all I care," Gajeel offered nonchalantly, as he tipped his head back and drank deeply from the bottle, draining it one go.

He barely got the bottle down when the pink-haired man snarled, slamming a fist into his face and sending him crashing into the wall behind him. Natsu was on him a moment later, flames licking up his body, as the fire mage lifted Gajeel up with a strong grip on his shirt and growled, "You may not care about your honor concerning mates, but you damn sure will show respect to the woman chosen as your mate."

* * *

Lucy laughed half-heartedly as they made their way back to town, trying to keep her spirits up in front of her two companions. She suspected they knew what she was doing, but she felt more than a little grateful that they didn't call her on it. She was so tired from the mission they'd just completed; she just didn't think she could handle anything else at the moment.

It had been a simple request, just handling the troublesome animals wreaking havoc on the town's garden, but for some reason, it had seriously worn her out. Granted, it had taken all morning and most of the afternoon to solve the town's problem. Still she couldn't figure out why she felt so drained, so empty of energy that it took real effort to walk beside Wendy casually. Everything in her just wanted flop down on the ground and just rest, but she refused to admit defeat like that. She'd been through much worse.

She supposed that was why she found her weariness so odd. She felt just as she had when she'd fought off a particularly nasty bout of Fiorean Flu. It had knocked her on her ass for nearly two weeks, and at the end, had left her muscles feeling like limp noodles. She was well and truly exhausted, and the nearly constant ache in her chest hadn't helped.

She sighed lightly and turned as Wendy pulled to a stop beside her, asking with a hint of concern in her voice, "Lucy, are you okay?"

The blonde smiled, the attempt somewhat failing at the edges, as she answered, "I'm fine, Wendy. Just a bit tired."

"Oh...maybe you should head back to the room and lie down," the small girl offered, "Charle and I can handle picking up the reward and getting dinner."

Lucy struggled between her need for rest and her shame at letting the young girl take care of this for her. What kind of adult would she be if she pushed her responsibilities onto someone else? Wendy shouldn't have to worry about her. She should be the one taking care of Wendy, not the other way around. Decision made, she shook her head lightly. "I'll be fine until we get back to the room," she countered, and changed the subject with a bright voice, "Now, let's go get our jewels and get some food."

She began walking again, trusting Wendy and Charle to follow her, and winced as her body screamed out its discomfort. She pushed the thought away, pretending it didn't exist, just as she'd tried to do with the phantom feelings she'd been getting from Gajeel. There wasn't a great variation with his emotions, mostly just anger and frustration, as though he was constantly irate.

Lifting her head determinedly, she shoved the thought of the man she loved to the back of her mind, refusing to acknowledge his existence while she felt so weak. She couldn't fight her body, the ache in her chest, and him right now. It was just too much. So, she stuffed him deep down into the box in her mind that she'd labeled 'To Be Forgotten', and trudged on.

She'd been doing that a lot lately, ignoring all the things she couldn't deal with, and focusing on trying to move on. She had no idea if any of it was working. She doubted it, as his image seemed to stay with her, no matter how hard she attempted to forget. She was beginning to wonder if she was doomed to pine for him for the rest of her life.

The trio gathered up their reward, and headed straight for the small inn, stopping only to pick up a light dinner. Lucy walked up the stairs, moving her legs simply by sheer will, and inwardly let out a sigh of relief as they entered their room and she collapsed onto her bed. Just as her eyes were closing, she heard Wendy ask if she wanted to eat first, but her answer was swallowed up as the darkness closed over her.

* * *

Wendy watched as Lucy's breathing became even, her body finally relaxing its rigid posture. The small girl had known Lucy was tired, and had hated that the blonde wouldn't let her help. That was why she'd come along. She didn't want her friend to go through this alone. She wanted to make things easier for her. "Why won't she let me help?" she asked sadly, her words soft in the quiet room.

"She thinks she's supposed to be the one taking care of you," Charle explained, shaking her head as she too watched the blonde asleep on the bed.

Suddenly, a flash of light lit the room, and Loke was there, also answering her question, "She had to take care of herself after she left home, and she doesn't want that for you, especially not because of her."

"But I hate seeing her like this," Wendy whispered, as she sank down into a chair, "I can't help her fight off the effects if she won't let me."

"Eventually, she won't have a choice," Charle stated blandly before offering her advice to the young slayer, "Give the poor girl her pride for as long as possible, Wendy. It won't be easy for her to allow someone younger to take care of her."

The tiny blunette wrinkled her brow in confusion and asked, "Why? We're nakama. She's like a sister to me."

Loke chuckled, the laugh coming out rather pitifully, as he responded, "It's a rather common flaw in adults, thinking they always have to be the strong one. Just give her time."

"She doesn't have time," Wendy cried, as she pointed to the woman's still form, "Look how tired she is already. It's begun, and she's going to keep deteriorating as long as she's away from Gajeel."

The lion spirit nodded his head as his eyes turned haunted, and spoke despondently, "I know. It goes against everything inside me not to gather her in my arms and march her right back to Magnolia and that sorry piece of shit mate of hers. I hate the idea of her being tied to him, but I want her healthy. He's what she needs now, but I can't go against her wishes by taking her back. Until she changes her mind, I can't do anything."

* * *

**_A/N: So, who loves Lucy's best pal, Natsu? :)_**


	7. Where Did She Go?

_Here we go with the next one! I think you're gonna like it! Thanks to **Deathsembrace137** for being a total kick ass beta. She's one of my DB's!_

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: WHERE DID SHE GO?**

Gray made his way off the train, sighing in relief at returning home. It always felt good to return to Magnolia, to take in the familiar sights on his trek back to the guild. His mission had gone well, though he would admit to feeling a bit out of sorts at being on his own this time around. He'd missed his team, oddly enough even that fire breathing fruitcake, Natsu.

He smiled as he thought of them all, and decided it would be a while before he went on another solo mission. He just didn't enjoy it as much as he used to, before the time of Team Natsu. He rolled his eyes at the name the Fire DingDong had given their group. He'd never cared that their team had been named after his rival; he just wished it would have been a bit more original. _Then again_, he considered, _we're talking about Natsu here._

A smile lit his face and he chuckled to himself. Yes, he'd definitely missed the others, even with the penchant they had to destroy things when they got together. He had no doubt that's what would have happened if they had accompanied him on his mission. Natsu would have burnt something to a crisp, he'd have attempted to ice it over, as Lucy chased Natsu around screaming at how he'd ruined her chances at making her rent, and finally Erza would have knocked both he and Natsu out as punishment, leaving Wendy to sneak in to heal them.

Their little group was definitely a handful, but somehow it worked. They made a great team, each of them picking up where the other left off, covering for each other's weak points. It was easy to see why Team Natsu had grown so strong over the years. They relied upon each other, and knew each other well. All of that translated into a tight knit group that cared about each other.

Gray was happy to be back, and soon he'd be able to see the people closest to him, as well as the rest of that crazy ass guild he loved so much. He could already see it - he'd push through the door, amidst tons of noise, and then a chorus of voices would ring out to greet him. That was probably the best part about coming home, simply knowing he had been missed.

He shook away his thoughts and hurried the last few blocks, expecting to hear the guild before it came into sight, but strangely enough, that didn't happen. A flash of worry spurred him on faster. The guild was never quiet unless something bad had happened. _Had they been attacked? Was someone hurt?_

His thoughts raced faster as he sprinted through the doors, slamming them open so hard, they smacked against the walls. He looked around frantically, but could detect no danger, no urgent readying for battle. So why was everyone avoiding his eyes? He waited for someone to explain, but everyone stayed quiet.

Finally tired of the silent treatment, Gray opened his mouth to ask, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Something was very wrong here, and with no one explaining, he swept the room again, his eyes searching out the members of his team. Surely they'd tell him. It took him a moment to find Erza, and he called out to her, "Erza! What's happened?"

"I...I don't know how to tell you," she began, her voice timid for the first time. Her face had paled, and she looked positively ill.

The tension in the room spiked, as he yelled, "Will someone tell me what the hell is wrong?!"

His response was a strained silence, followed by a quiet sob. _Why wouldn't they just tell him?_ It must be really bad. He scoped the room again, and finding no sign of the rest of his team, he felt a stab of fear. _Did something happen to them?_ He stepped further into the room, dropping his bag to the floor, and asked softly, "Where's the others? Where's the rest of my team?"

Erza's eyes teared up as she dropped her head into her hands, and cried, "I'm sorry, Gray. I should have listened. I should have known there was more to the story."

"Erza, where are they? You have to tell me!" Gray shouted, his voice edging toward panic, "Are they hurt? Tell me what happened! Please!"

"Gray," a calm voice called, and turning sharply, Gray found his guild master moving slowly down the stairs, his face tired and tinged with sadness, "Come, I'll explain everything."

Suddenly, the doors burst open again, and a pink-haired man walked in, taking a moment to toss what he was carrying onto the floor.A sigh of relief shot through Gray at Natsu's appearance, but his eyes widened as he realized that what Natsu had just thrown was a very unconscious Gajeel. "What the hell is going on around here?" he asked quietly, almost to himself.

"Good, you're back!" Natsu exclaimed, slapping him lightly on the shoulder before moving toward Makarov and saying proudly, "I brought the slack bastard. Now we can go after Luce."

"Wait, what?" Gray snapped back, "Go after her? Where is she? And what's Gajeel have to do with it?" He'd never felt so confused in his life. He goes on one little mission, and apparently everything goes to shit while he's gone.

Makarov shook his head and sighed, "Natsu, why is he unconscious?"

"He said that Lucy...nevermind. I'm not repeating it. Let's just say that we worked it out," Natsu answered before turning to Gray and saying simply, "Lucy is Gajeel's mate, and she left cause everyone made her feel bad."

His eyes scanned the crowd assembled there, most of them turning away guiltily, and he asked, "She's his mate? I thought he was dating Levy."

Natsu sighed deeply before explaining the situation, "Levy was his girlfriend, but he didn't know who his mate was until this week when the Dragon Slayers went through Mating Week. During this time of year, if a Dragon Slayer touches his mate, it activates his dragon instincts, causing them to mate."

"So, you're saying that Lucy and Gajeel..." Gray trailed off, before shaking my head, "No way. Not a chance, Natsu. Lucy would never do that to Levy. That's bullshit."

"See?" Natsu shouted, pointing at the dark-haired man as he shot angry eyes at the rest of the guild mates, "He gets it! That's how you all should have reacted with just that small amount of information."

"Natsu, what the fuck are you talking about? I don't understand any of this," the ice mage managed to say in exasperation.

The fire mage moved closer to the lump on the floor and bent down to smack Gajeel's face none too gently, yelling, "Wake up jackass!"

A groan came from the slumped form before he stood shakily to his feet and muttered, "What the fuck am I doing here?"

Natsu wrinkled his nose, stepping back from the Iron Slayer, and said, "Damn you smell like old nasty beer. You're here because you're going to help us look for Luce." He turned to Gray and continued his story, "When a slayer touches his mate, it activates something inside the mate too. Neither one of them have any control of their bodies when it happens. She didn't know she was doing that until after it was over."

"Well, that makes more sense than Lucy cheating with him. She'd never do something so deplorable to her friend," the ice mage returned, then got confused again, "But that doesn't explain where she is."

"The bastard didn't explain the Mating to her, just left her there confused about why she did what she did. Then Lucy of course felt guilty and came to the guild to talk to Levy, and everyone found out. They all made her feel like shit about the whole thing, so she left," Natsu said, his voice turning colder as he explained.

Gray's body stilled, his mind stalling on the last two words, "What do you mean she left?"

"She's gone. She left Magnolia, the guild, everything," the pink-haired man answered sadly.

The air turned cold around Gray, as his anger built inside him at his guild mates, Gajeel, the entire situation. "She's out there all alone?!" he shouted, not caring how loud he was. He was so furious, his body completely unable to control the leaking out of his magic, as he moved to stand before the bulky Iron Dragon Slayer. "You sorry son of a bitch!" he clipped out, before launching a fist at his face, sending the still woozy man flying across the guild, knocking him out for a second time.

But Gray wasn't done. No, he was far from finished. He turned in a circle, looking over every face inhabiting the guild at the moment and sneered, "You people call yourselves her family, and then you treat her like that! Some family you are. You all know her! You know she isn't capable of doing something so vile! How could you do that to her?" He finished with a broken voice, his thoughts consumed with her out there lonely and scared, her heart broken at the loss of her home and family.

A hand clapped onto his shoulder, and he turned to find his team mate offering him encouragement, "She's not on her own, Gray. Wendy went with her. She figured out what happened and refused to let Lucy go by herself." His expression went grave though a second later, as he added, "But we need to find her soon. She's getting sicker every day she's away from him. We need to bring her back as quickly as possible. I don't want to think about what will happen if we fail."

The ice mage's heart sank, his mind rebelling against the thoughts the words had invoked. No, he couldn't mean... "What are you saying, Natsu? What could happened to her," he asked, his tone deceptively calm, while his insides roiled.

"If we don't bring her home, she'll die. It'll take a while, and Wendy's magic will give her more time, but if we don't find her in time, she'll die," he answered just as quietly, but everyone heard it clear as a bell. The guild had never been so silent.

Gray shook his head in denial. He wouldn't accept that. They would find her; they had to. He wouldn't let her go like that, not knowing that she still had people that loved her. "I'm going home to pack my bag. I'm going after her," He stated firmly, heading straight for the door, "I'll be back."

"I'm doing the same," Natsu called out behind me as he headed in the opposite direction.

Gray made the trek home in a daze. How had everything gone wrong. He'd been happy not even an hour before, grateful to be home with his family, his friends. He'd been excited to see his team and catch up. Now, it was all wrong. He felt like he was stuck in a nightmare, and he'd give anything to wake up.

He'd pay any price to have this all disappear so that things could go back to the way it was before. Back when Lucy was here, and not out there slowly wasting away, her body growing weaker with every passing hour. No, he'd be damned if he was losing someone else.

Gray rushed up the steps to his home, forming a key with his magic and pushing through the door in haste. He didn't want to waste any time that he could be out looking for Lucy. He all but ran to his room, dumping the contents of his bag on the bed, and immediately filling it back up.

He'd just about finished when he felt a familiar burst of warmth just behind him, and he turned sharply in disbelief. "Loke," he called to his friend. _How was he here?_

"Gray, I can't stay long. Lucy needs all the magic I can give her. You know what's happened?" Loke answered quickly, pulling his glasses off.

The ice mage nodded his assent, and asked softly, "How is she?"

The Celestial Spirit's eyes filled, and he turned his head away to compose himself. "Not good. She's getting worse all the time. She keeps trying to do jobs, but her separation from him is leaching her magic away. She's still able to use it, but it leaves her drained by the time she's finished. She sleeps a lot, cries a lot. She's mourning the sorry bastard."

Loke's hands balled into fists, and Gray watched, feeling the man's rage, the nearly palpable need to exact his revenge on the man who had hurt his master and friend. He could relate. This new information was like getting hit in the gut, and Gray wanted nothing more than to find Lucy, and then stomp Gajeel's ass into the ground.

Before his thoughts could go any further, he realized what his friend had said. "What do you mean, she's mourning him?" he asked hesitantly. The ice mage didn't want to believe it, didn't want to hear his answer. It would make things so much worse for Lucy.

Loke lifted sad eyes, saying simply, "She loves him."

"Goddammit," Gray whispered, hating this for his little blonde friend. If she loved Gajeel, that would make his apparent rejection of her even harder.

The orange-haired man sent him a look, agreeing with the fierce reaction, before saying, "I'll have to go in a minute. I can't spare much magic, especially with jobs getting harder for her. Soon, she won't be able to call us out at all."

"Here," Gray said, bending over to retrieve the reward from his last job, "Take this for her. I don't want her pushing herself more than she needs to."

"Gray, are you sure?" Loke asked, "What about your rent? She won't want you to lose your place."

The mage shook his head in frustration and spat, "Like I give a damn about that? It's just a house. She's more important."

The Celestial Spirit's eyes filled again, and he muttered in a rough voice, "I knew you would say that. Thanks man."

"Don't worry about it. What's important now is getting to her and bringing her home. Where is she?" Gray asked, waving away his thanks.

"I...I can't tell you. She doesn't want anyone to know," Loke mumbled in response, his voice tinged with regret.

The ice mage exploded, "What do you mean, you can't tell me? Do you not understand that she could die if we don't get her back here in time? She'll die, Loke!"

"Don't you think I know that?" the Spirit cried out, as a tear spilled down his cheek, "Don't you think I understand how close I am to losing her? She saved my life, Gray, and I can't save hers in return! My hands are tied!"

Gray drew his anger back, feeling an immediate remorse for his attack as he watched his friend break down right in front of him. He'd never seen him this way before, and it killed him to see the normally strong, resilient man so broken. "I'm sorry, Loke. That was shitty of me. I know you'd tell me if you could," he spoke sadly.

He waited as Loke struggled to pull himself together, and spoke again, giving the man the time he needed, "Look, I'll get more money for her, so keep coming to see me. I want to know that you guys are all alright. And just so you know, I'm coming for her. I won't just leave her out there to die."

Loke nodded his head slowly, and paused, as if debating with himself, before giving him a single clue and fading away. "Head east."

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, I'm going to shamelessly ask for you to tell me - who fell in love with Loke just a little bit here? Poor guy..._**


	8. Incomplete

_And I'm back...thanks for your continued support! And lots of love to my beta, **Deathsembrace137**. She is the bread to my butter! lol Also, check out the A/N at the end of the chapter. Thanks!_

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: INCOMPLETE**

Makarov looked over the man slumped on the couch across the room, his eyes watching for any sign that the dark haired man was waking up. He'd been passed out for the last 10 minutes, and he was getting tired of waiting. His patience at its end, he raised his voice, shouting, "Gajeel!"

The man's head popped up, eyes opened and scanning his surroundings, before he slumped again, mumbling, "What do you want, old man?"

The guild master's moustache twitched as he tried and failed to keep his anger in check. He reached out, his hand growing large and smacked the disrespectful brat in the head. "Sit up!" he commanded.

"What the fuck was that for?" Gajeel snapped, leveling glaring red eyes at the older man, yet still doing as he'd been told.

"We have much to talk about, namely your behavior the last few days," Makarov informed sternly. He had never been so disappointed in the young man before him. He had brought him into Fairy Tail, given him a second chance, and Gajeel had grown into a fine man. However, it appeared they were at a crossroads once again.

The Dragon Slayer rolled his eyes and snarled, "That's my own damn business."

"That is no longer the case as it involves another one of my brats," the master retaliated, his voice showing his strained temper, "You will explain yourself, Gajeel. Now."

"That's between me and the blonde brat," he sneered, throwing the elder's words back as an insult.

The old man's body expanded quickly, his arm shooting out to snatch the startled Slayer up by his shirt. "You watch that mouth boy! I will not tolerate such disrespect towards one of my kids!" Makarov shouted at Gajeel, giving his dangling body a rough shake.

The dark-haired man's eyes went wide at the sudden display of wrath. He hadn't seen the old man like this in a long time. "Fine," he muttered.

Makarov dropped him unceremoniously onto a chair just in front of the desk, and then shrank back down to his normal size, climbing up to sit on top of the desk, narrowing his eyes at Gajeel. "Now that you're done acting like a spoiled brat...explain yourself," he demanded.

"I don't want her as my mate," Gajeel mumbled, setting his elbows on his knees and bending over to drop his head into his hands. "I barely know her. What the fuck am I supposed to tell Levy?"

"You have no need to tell Levy anything. She already knows. Lucy took care of that," the old man replied, his wizened eyes turning hard as he shook his head, "Unlike you, she tried to do the right thing by her nakama...even though she didn't know why she had even been with you."

Gajeel looked up at his master, and defended, "I just wanted to get out of there. I didn't want to talk to her. She fucked everything up."

"Lucy didn't do anything to you. You know that, so why are you so determined to make this her fault? She couldn't control it any more than you could," Makarov denied.

"I don't care! I don't want her!" the Dragon Slayer yelled, jumping to his feet to begin his pacing. "It was supposed to be Levy. I had it all planned out."

The guild master looked over his brat's tense face and asked, "Are you in love with Levy?"

"What?" Gajeel asked, snapping his head back in surprise, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything, if that's why you keep rejecting Lucy as your mate," Makarov explained.

It was quiet for a moment, save for the sound of Gajeel's feet stomping along the length of the room, and then he spoke harshly, "I ain't in love with anybody. That shit's for pussies."

"We'll debate the validity of that statement later. If you don't love Levy, then why fight so hard against a tradition you were raised to honor? Why push Lucy away?" Makarov asked confused.

"I should have a choice. This is bullshit! I shouldn't have to accept her just because some stupid ass tradition says to," he growled in response.

The master pondered the situation for a time, his mind going over the whole situation before he spoke. He didn't want any of his kids to be unhappy, but the fact remained that he couldn't change Gajeel's fate. One of his brats was out there right now, without the support of her family, slowly getting sicker every day that passed. He couldn't let that continue.

"I can understand you wanting to control your life, but you're a grown man, Gajeel. You don't always get things the way you want. Sometimes, you have to suck it up and do the right thing. Is that not what you've learned since you joined Fairy Tail? It may not always be easy, but we all have to do what's right, especially when it comes to our family," Makarov explained.

Gajeel had brightened at first, but then his face soured, "You've got to be kidding me."

"You hurt Lucy, and now she's gone. It's time for you to fix it," Makarov replied, his voice stern and steady.

"What the hell are you talking about? " Gajeel asked crossly.

The old man sighed, praying for patience with the headstrong man. "After the two of you mated, Lucy came to the guild to tell Levy the truth, to apologize. Levy took it quite badly, as did the rest of the guild, and they were really hard on her. She left Magnolia the same afternoon."

"Sounds like the guild hurt her, not me," the Iron Slayer smirked, completely brushing aside his part in the whole affair.

"You are treading on dangerous ground here, Gajeel," Makarov warned gruffly, "Do not make the mistake of thinking you won't have to answer for this. You started Lucy on the path to leaving, with Wendy and Charle in tow. We've lost 3 members of our family because of your selfishness, and I want them back."

"Wendy went with her?" Gajeel questioned, sounding surprised before he returned to his snarky demeanor, "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

The small man shook his head sadly, frowning at Gajeel's blatant lack of concern for his mate. "You are going to find your mate, Wendy, and Charle...and then, you are going to bring them all home," he stated clearly.

"What?" he hollered, his face contorting into a snarl, "I'm not going after her."

"You will do as I say, Gajeel, or you will pay the price. I have tried to be understanding to your situation, but your complete lack of regard for Lucy's well being is sorely testing my patience with you," he threatened, his eyes flashing with anger. "I haven't yet punished you for your behavior or your flagrant disrespect of her. Don't...tempt me."

* * *

Natsu watched as Gajeel stomped from the guild, his face a mask of barely restrained fury, and he sighed and stood to his feet, heading upstairs. From the conversation he'd overheard, it sounded like he had even more explaining to do. He knocked swiftly upon reaching the master's office, and hearing his call, opened the door and trudged inside.

"You heard that?" Makarov asked tiredly as he looked at the young Slayer. "I swear, I don't know what's happened to him, Natsu."

The old man looked so weary, his face pulled tight in a mixture of worry and guilt, and the sight tugged at Natsu. He had never seen him like this, in fact hated to watch the strong wizard so crestfallen. He knew he could do nothing about the worry and fear in his eyes, but he could ease the repugnant scent of regret from his guild master.

Before Natsu could utter a single word, the white-haired man shook his head and began to speak. His words poured out painfully, striking a chord within the slayer, "I haven't seen Gajeel like this, so thoughtless of others' well-being, since before he joined Fairy Tail. Did I miss something? Where did I go wrong in teaching him?"

The pitiful Master was so lost in his own thoughts, out loud though they may have been, that he jolted when Natsu responded, "Gramps, you didn't do anything wrong with Gajeel. He's still the same person you thought he was, the same annoying bastard we've fought beside. It's just that now, he's buried under a shit-load of dragon-infused aggression."

"What do you mean?" The old man sat staring at Natsu, his face possessing just the slightest hint of hope.

"I mean, he can't help being a total shit right now. He's not himself."

Seeing a rather confused look on the master's face, Natsu leaned forward with a sigh, trying to find the words to explain what was happening to the older slayer. "Okay, when a dragon slayer and his woman go through the Mating, it's like a blending of the two. In a perfect mating, they're like parts of each other, each drawing different aspects from the other. You following me so far?"

The pink-haired man looked across the desk to see Makarov nodding his head thoughtfully, his eyes bright with interest.

"Now, when a Mating goes wrong, and the two are separated, that blending doesn't take place. They can't draw the things they need from each other. Umm...it's kind of hard to explain, but it's like the Mating gives them specific things to use in their new role as a pair. I guess you could say that the females are the keepers of the softer things, like empathy and forgiveness, while the males carry the darker things. These parts give them what they need to be what the other needs," Natsu said, his brow furrowed as he sought a way to relay the information his father had given him.

Makarov tipped his head at the young man and clarified, "So you're saying that because they're apart, they're not whole? If that's the case, then what happens now?"

The pink-haired man shook his head sadly, and answered, "There's no way to help either one of them if we don't bring them back together. Without the strength that Gajeel was meant to share with Lucy, her body will grow tired, weak to the point that it will give up. In Gajeel's case, everything he feels is being overshadowed by his darker emotions. Without Lucy here to soften his nature, he will lose his grip on his humanity, leaving that aggressive side to take over. In the end, without Lucy, he'll turn feral, and we won't get him back."

The elderly guild master slumped into his seat, tears coming to his eyes as he whispered, "You mean, there's nothing we can do to save them?"

"We can find Lucy and bring her home. Just being in the vicinity of each other will help them both," Natsu offered. He knew it wasn't much, and the job of finding Lucy after so much time had passed would be difficult. It was disheartening, but at least it was something.

He looked up to the man who'd been like a grandfather to him, and finding a look of determination on the elder's face, he smiled. He liked seeing him like that, ready to beat the odds. The old man stood up, ushering Natsu to the door, and said confidently, "Then we better get to it."

Natsu followed Makarov out to the rail of the second floor, and stood beside him as the old man cleared his throat and called out loudly, "Everybody settle down and listen up!"

Heads turned throughout the guild, everyone quieting down as they waited expectantly for the Master's announcement. "We're going to find Lucy and bring her home. All who wish to help, grab a request and head out. Finish your jobs quickly and use the remainder of time to search for clues to Lucy's location."

The Fire Dragon slayer grinned as he looked upon many of his guild mates nodding their heads determinedly, rising to their feet to dig through the sheets of paper tacked on the request board. His eyes moved from face to face, trying to find the ice mage, but when his search failed to turn up the man, he headed down the steps toward the bar.

"Mira," he called out, waving the white-haired woman down towards him at the end of the bar. She hurried over to him, her face a strange contradiction of hope and regret. He nearly opened his mouth to assure her that they'd find Lucy, that she'd be brought back home, but found himself strangely reticent.

He wasn't quite ready to let go of everything that she and everyone else had done to push Lucy away. The blonde was his best friend, and if they hadn't turned their backs on her, she'd be here beside him just like always. He missed his friend, and though he'd always found it easy to forgive in the past, he just couldn't forget such a betrayal, not yet.

Natsu knew he'd eventually get past it, maybe once Lucy was back safe and sound. And there was no doubt that she'd be coming home, because he would accept nothing less. He would never give up on her, never leave her out there to suffer in such a way. She meant far too much to him for that.

Shaking his head, he closed down his thoughts and brought his attention back to the woman before him, and asked, "Mira, have you seen Gray? He was supposed to go home to pack, and then come back for a job."

"Oh, he's already been by. He came in and grabbed a whole stack of requests. Then he just left. He barely spoke a word," she explained, her voice becoming quieter towards the end, as if her feelings were hurt by the ice mage's actions.

He couldn't help wondering if they'd had some sort of argument, but if that was the case, it wasn't his problem. Besides, Gray felt as he did. They should have treated Lucy better, so anything Gray had decided to dish out was probably exactly what they'd deserved.

Saying nothing, he narrowed his eyes. It was odd that Gray left without saying anything, at least to him. For once, they were on the same page, having the same idea to go out looking for Lucy. Suddenly, he had a thought. _Could Gray know something he didn't? _

"Mira, where was Gray going? The requests, I mean," he hurriedly asked, leaning onto the counter in his excitement.

"Hmm...let me check," the take-over mage answered. She pulled out the large book that she used to store all the information about each job the guild received. Flipping to the end of the listings, she studied the book and read out the names of all the towns listed on the requests Gray had taken.

Going over the towns she'd mentioned, he stilled, suddenly making the connection. "They're all pretty close together, aren't they?"

Mira bent over again, dragging out a large map, and pointed to each place. "They're spread out over this whole area. I guess he means to search there for Lucy..." She trailed off again, wincing at the thought of their guild mate.

"Yeah. Thanks," he said absent-mindedly, his mind already somewhere else, thinking about what he'd learned. _He headed east._ Did he somehow know where she was?

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, so I'm having to change my writing schedule a bit, because I am getting busier lately. I want to keep writing and updating, so I'm going to start trying to update at least 2 of my stories a week. I'm not going to promise it will always work, but it is my sincere intention. I won't always be updating the stories in any particular order, as sometimes my mind leans more toward one story than another. But trust me, I love all my stories too much to abandon them. Much love to all of you who have have been so supportive!_**


End file.
